


two black eyes from loving too hard

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sort Of, he just wants to help people who can blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: “Wanna tell me what happened?” Eddie asks, gently dabbing Neosporin on Buck’s split lip. Buck’s sitting on the edge of their bed, eyes cast down, fingers playing with the hem of Eddie’s sweatshirt. He hasn’t said a word since Eddie picked him up from the police station.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 12
Kudos: 301





	two black eyes from loving too hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stennerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stennerd/gifts).



> for jess's sensory prompt: violet bruised eyes
> 
> originally posted [here](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/post/627360151817584640/64-perchance-ily)
> 
> title from "LA devotee" by panic! at the disco

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Eddie asks, gently dabbing Neosporin on Buck’s split lip. Buck’s sitting on the edge of their bed, eyes cast down, fingers playing with the hem of Eddie’s sweatshirt. He hasn’t said a word since Eddie picked him up from the police station.

When Eddie got a call from a strange number at 11:30pm, his first instinct was to panic. It was weirdly a relief to hear Buck on the other end, voice quiet and almost scared when he told Eddie he needed him to bail him out of jail. Eddie wasn’t upset — that’d be pretty hypocritical of him — but he  _ was _ worried. Even more so when he saw the state Buck was in — shirt ripped on the shoulder, scratches on his arms, bruising all around his left eye, growing darker by the minute. He had limped over to Eddie, let him wrap him in a hug, then made his way to the car, silent ever since. Eddie hadn’t forced him to talk, but now, he’d like to know what the hell is going on.

Buck sighs when it’s clear Eddie’s waiting for an answer, fingers stilling. He keeps his eyes firmly on the ground. “Chimney and I were at the bar waiting for another round, and I saw this guy drop something into a girl’s drink while she was turned away. I went up to him, asked him what the hell he was doing, and next thing I knew I was on my back. He got in some pretty good hits before someone finally pulled him off of me. Then the cops showed up and arrested us both.”

Eddie almost laughs, he’s so relieved. “So you don’t feel bad you got in a fight,” he says. ‘You feel bad because you lost.”

“I wasn’t  _ trying _ to fight him, I swear, I just wanted to scare him away. I had six inches and about 75 pounds on the guy, I didn’t think I had to  _ do _ anything.” Buck looks up, finally, as Eddie puts away the last of the first aid supplies. “I just didn’t want him to hurt that girl.”

Eddie steps back in between Buck’s legs, hands gently cupping his face. He places a soft kiss on Buck’s birthmark, just above the worst of the bruising. He leans back, tilting Buck’s head until he looks him in the eye.

“You’re a good man, Evan Buckley,” he says, smiling as he watches Buck’s cheeks turn pink in the dim light. 

“You’re not mad?” he asks, sounding small again.

“You were just trying to help someone, as usual. I would never be mad at you for that. Plus, this black eye makes you look kinda sexy.”

Buck snorts and rolls his eyes as Eddie reaches down for his hands, pulling him up and getting both of them in bed. He’s just drifting off when he feels Buck prop himself up to look down at him properly.

“Okay, but if it was a  _ fair _ fight, I totally would’ve won, right?”

“Yeah, babe,” Eddie mumbles, pulling Buck back down to lay on his chest. “You would’ve kicked his ass into next Tuesday. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

Buck laughs and presses a kiss to the center of his chest. It’s the last thing he feels before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
